


Name

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: Rey from Jakku had been called many things.But the name she liked best was the one that had been given to her freely: Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a queue of chapters of new fics to edit and post? Yes.  
> Are these little drabbles fun to write and post during your lunch break? Also, yes.

Rey from Jakku had been called many things.

Girl. Scavenger. Both had never been said to her kindly.

She had been called a nobody by two men who had hoped to turn her.

She rejected her birth name of Palpatine, choosing the name Skywalker instead. 

But the name she liked best was the one that had been given to her freely. 

The one that she shared with only two other people in the entire galaxy: her father-in-law and her husband.

Rey smiled as she pressed a hand to her rounded stomach. Soon she would be sharing it with another.

Dameron.


End file.
